


A Wild Night at Yu-Topia

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double the Fun, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Springs Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Suwabe's hot characters banging their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are back in Japan for a vacation! At the same time, conmen Edamura and Laurent have taken a small detour to a remote onsen in Hasetsu.
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	A Wild Night at Yu-Topia

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic with Viktuuri! I can't believe it took me four years and another Suwabe character to do it XD Laurent and Viktor are hot men with cute Japanese boyfriends, what else is there to know?

Yuuri was exhausted. It had been a long flight back to Japan from Russia, though Viktor had slept the entire time. While he was radiant as ever and brimming with vigor, Yuuri was suffering from jet lag, ready to slump into bed the moment they stepped through the doors. Unfortunately, word had already gotten around that he and Viktor were coming back to Japan for a brief vacation: his parents ambushed them with questions about living with Viktor and their engagement (Phichit really had a trigger finger on social media), Minako wanted to hear everything about their skating season despite probably knowing half of it already, and the Nishigori dropped by to welcome them back to the neighborhood while the triplets did their usual harassment of poor Yuuri.

Thankfully, Viktor chimed in, answering all their questions with pride, allowing Yuuri to slunk off to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he stared at his surroundings. Nothing had been changed since he left three years ago. His soft brown eyes stared at the posters of Viktor on his walls then glanced down to the gold ring snug on his finger. A happy smile spread on his face. He secretly wished there was a way he could show his younger self how far he’d gotten, that he’d done the unthinkable and captured the heart of Viktor Nikiforov. Shaken with exhaustion, he decided to head out back to the hot springs for some relaxing time before dinner.

There weren’t many customers in the bathhouse that evening. Still, Yuuri was surprised when he stepped out into the cool evening air to find someone else soaking in the springs, another young man with tousled brown hair and large, skeptical brown eyes. Yuuri met his gaze with a timid smile.

“Hi,” he said. “I hope you’re enjoying the onsen.”

The other flashed a bright grin at him. “It’s even better than I expected.”

Yuuri’s face brightened at the compliment. He slipped into the steamy waters, inhaling sharply when the hot water attacked his aching muscles. The heat seeped under his skin and he felt his entire body turn to mush. 

“I missed this,” he murmured then glanced back at the brunette. “So, what brings you to Hasetsu?”

“Ah, my partner and I are back in Japan for a little while and we were told this is a great place to unwind and relax.” He gave a short laugh. “God knows we needed it.”

“Did your partner already come out here?” Yuuri asked.

“Who knows? I don’t keep tabs on that bastard.”

“Oh…”

“Ah, I’m Edamura by the way. Edamura Makoto."

“Katsuki Yuuri, nice to meet you.”

“Eh… The man who checked us in also had the name Katsuki.”

“Yes, that’s my father. This place is run by my family.”

“No way, that’s amazing!” Edamura sighed deeply. “What a content life you must live. Wish I could have that.”

Yuuri was puzzled by the other’s words but chose not to pry. It wasn’t his place to meddle, anyway. Fortunately, the subject was quickly changed although, for them, it might not have been for the better.

“Yuuri~”

“Edamame~”

Both Japanese men jumped, startled by the almost similar sultry voices that called their names. Yuuri’s body flushed a deep shade of red and Edamura’s cheeks became a vibrant color of pink. Standing by the edge of the springs were both their parents, Viktor and Laurent. 

“Why the hell are you standing there stark naked?!” Edamura shouted, glaring at Laurent.

“It’s a hot spring, Edamame,” Laurent pointed out innocently as he went into the water first. “Do you expect me to not be naked?”

Edamura growled quietly, looking away. Yuuri, on the other hand, had moved both hands to cover himself not out of embarrassment but because seeing his silver-haired lover never failed to get him a little riled up. Viktor seemed to notice this and let a sly smile slip onto his lips. 

“Yuuri.” The dark-haired man twitched. “Come here.”

Without hesitating, Yuuri swam over to Viktor’s awaiting embrace, bracing himself on his lover’s arms as Viktor pulled their lower bodies together. 

“Did seeing me naked get you excited, my little piggy?” he purred, tilting Yuuri’s chin up with his fingers. “It’s been a little while since we’ve done it, hasn’t it, Yuuri?”

“Mm,” Yuuri mustered, shaky with excitement. “B-But Edamura and his partner-”

“Don’t focus on them right now, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice seemed to echo in his head and sent a tingle down his spine. “Pay attention to me.” 

“Mm.”

Viktor swooped his head down, pulling Yuuri into a deep kiss. Yuuri’s lips immediately parted, letting the Russian man’s tongue slide into his mouth. He tasted of sweet champagne and honey, an exhilarating combination that had Yuuri almost begging to taste more of it.

Across from them, Edamura’s jaw had fallen open, nearly splashing into the hot water. His face had gotten ten times more red. Laurent didn’t seem phased in the slightest by the sudden amorous display from the other couple. 

“W-We should g-give them some privacy!” Edamura sputtered, attempting to leave the spring. 

"Now, now, what’s your rush, Edamame?” The brunette was snatched back by Laurent and pulled against the man’s chest, noting the ring usually around his neck was gone. “We haven’t had a chance to thoroughly enjoy our time in these famed hot springs. We’re here to relax, so let’s relax _together_.”

Edamura shuddered at Laurent’s words, wanting to resist against the hands roaming over his body. He gave a light gasp when Laurent’s lips caressed the skin of his neck, moving up to nibble and suck on his earlobe. His hands began to venture down between Edamura’s legs. While his brain was firmly refusing the sudden, erotic turn of events, his little Edamame seemed to be fully in favor of how things were going. When Laurent’s hand took hold of him, Edamura stiffened, letting out a small groan of satisfaction as the man’s hand stroked his shaft.

He glanced over at Yuuri and Viktor still necking. Viktor’s hand had gone down between them, taking hold of his and Yuuri’s cocks and rubbing them together under the surface of the water. Yuuri moaned against Viktor’s lips, trembling and flustered. 

“V-Viktor,” he said in an unsteady voice. “Going to cum…”

“Cum with me, Yuuri.” Viktor bit gently on Yuuri’s bottom lip before pulling him into another hot kiss. 

“Are you feeling good, Edamame?” Laurent’s voice purred in Edamura’s ear.

“Who w-would, you asshole?” Edamura tried to sound tough but failed through his stammering. 

“Edamame.” 

Laurent took Edamura’s hand and slipped it under the water. The brunette went stiff when his hand was brought against Laurent’s cock, already hot and hard. He glanced back irritably at Laurent who gave him a coy, knowing smile in return. Edamura’s lips formed a slight pout but he didn’t resist, moving his hand up and down the length of Laurent’s shaft. He felt the man’s breath on his skin, the sharp inhales Laurent made sent a surge of delight through Edamura. Their hands almost seemed to move to the same rhythm, steadily pushing both men closer to that sweet climax. 

“Edamame,” Laurent’s voice sounded rough, unhinged almost. Certainly not like his usual, calm, suave facade. It was a strange, but not welcomed change that he didn’t really have time to dwell on. Panting heavily, Edamura covered his mouth with the back of his hand, releasing his load into Laurent’s. At the same time, the Frenchman also ejaculated, their sticky residue getting into the hot springs. Flushed with embarrassment, Edamura decided not to let things progress further. 

“W-We really shouldn’t continue this here,” he stuttered, trying to move away again but Laurent’s grip on him was firm.

“Do you want to continue, Edamame?” Laurent asked him.

“Dumbass! We can’t…do that here, in front of them!” he hissed, gesturing to Yuuri and Viktor.

“I see no problem with it.” Laurent looked up at the other couple. “Do you, Viktor?”

“Not at all, Laurent,” Viktor responded with a bright smile. “I think Yuuri here is enjoying having an audience.”

“I am not!” Yuuri exclaimed, beet red. “Edamura, I’m s-sorry about this! We really shouldn’t be doing this!”

Edamura sighed aloud. “It’s alright, Katsuki! These two are just perverts who like messing with people.”

"What a heartless thing to say. Your body is much more honest than you, Edamame.”

Startling the brunette, Laurent lifted Edamura’s legs up, leaning their weight against the side of the springs. Edamura gave an audible gasp, feeling Laurent’s fingers rubbing his entrance.

“Yuuri can be cruel, too,” Viktor sulked. 

His hand reached around the dark-haired man and groped his butt, his fingers quick to find Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri’s voice hiccuped and he clung to Viktor, whimpering as the digits entered him. Water sloshed around both couples. The Japanese boys could only writhe and moan as their partners teased them relentlessly. Yuuri was the first to cave.

“Viktor! No more…!” he huffed. “I want yours in me!”

“Yuuri is so cute.”

Viktor kissed his lover’s lips lightly, pulling out his fingers. His hands massaged and groped Yuuri’s ass once more rubbing his cock between his cheeks. Yuuri’s back arched when Viktor’s head penetrated him, his walls tightening around the Russian man’s member.

“Ah, ah!” Yuuri leaned his weight onto Viktor, held steady by the other as he was thrust into, becoming a mess of moans and mewls of pleasure. “Viktor! Right there, harder! Nn!”

“Katsuki…”

“Seems like you want what he’s having, Edamame,” Laurent said playfully. 

Edamura grumbled at him. “Don’t expect me to beg like that, bastard…”

“Mm, your stubborn side is also cute and appealing in its own way, mon chéri.”

Laurent removed his fingers and Edamura shook when he felt the Frenchman’s wet shaft against his hole. He threw his head back with a gasp. Laurent held him close, kissing his shoulder blades and toying with his nipples, penetrating Edamura all the way to the hilt. His body seemed to fill with heat, melting quicker than ice cream in a heatwave.

“Hngh, Laurent…”

“Viktor, ah, more…!”

If anyone was keeping score, Yuuri was on the losing end, climaxing first with Viktor filling his ass with hot jizz. Edamura was right behind him, however, getting stuffed to the brim of Laurent’s french juices. As typical of situations such as this, both Japanese boys passed out in their partner’s arms, having overheated from the steamy springs. It was certainly a wild night at Yu-Topia for the two couples. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edamame and Yuuri secretly hatch a plan to get back at their partners and in turn fuck THEM in the onsen. Maybe I'll write that another day... But for now, I hope you enjoyed this. Follow me on Twitter @RIyeERose if you like GrePre or YOI, or both! I'm a versatile shipper~


End file.
